


A Knight and a Prince in the florest

by cheesesan



Category: Batman (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Alternative Universe - Kingdom, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:06:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27606029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheesesan/pseuds/cheesesan
Summary: Knight Jason was sent on a mission to find someone. Resting  on the forest, he is surprised when who he is supposed to find falls on his lap.Quite literally.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Comments: 2
Kudos: 115
Collections: Dick Grayson Fic Exchange 2020





	A Knight and a Prince in the florest

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yggdrasson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yggdrasson/gifts).



> My prompt for the Dick Grayson Fic Exchange 2020. I hope you people like. I'm not used to writing AU's but I had fun with this one.

The armor was heavy in his body and Jason could only curse his luck for being appointed for this mission.

This time of the year the weather was so hot and stuffy that most knights would rather be sent on missions that were closer to the cities and castles so they wouldn’t have to go far. The armor the knights of Gotham kingdom wore with pride was known as being one of the strongest ever made.

But also was known to be stuffy, heavy and a pain in the ass to wear when the weather became too hot.

Since he left Gotham’s outskirts and entered the forest, Jason was suffering. He had had to take a break to rest at least 2 or 3 times since the sun decided it was the perfect day to burn the sky and everything around it with his hellish presence. No matter how many times he stopped for 20 or 30 minutes to rest on the lakeside, the heat around him didn’t faze. He had no trouble walking around with this hellish armor. Jason was one of the best knights in the whole Gotham ( _much for the dismay of Queen Talia, who couldn’t understand why her beloved king kept that street rat, as she called him, in the same troops that should protect their kingdom)_ and he was used to the armor.

However, during this time of the year he usually didn’t leave Gotham for so long. This hellish weather usually lasted one or two months, at most, so Jason normally spent this time of the year training or helping the younger knights to train. The days were hot, but the nights were cold so Jason could enjoy his free time together with his friends of the King’s Royal Guard.

Jason happily remembered the cheerful nights he spent talking about dumb stuff like why the queen hated him so much, when the harvest would come, why that year beer tasted better than last year’s, where would the king’s first son be right now on his travels, when would the Knight’s Chief stop being a pain in the ass. These nights seemed so far away compared to the reality of the scalding heat of the sun on the top of his head, making his armor become stuffy and unbearable.

Sighing sadly, Jason stopped by the lakeside and removed his helmet. Taking off his axe and knives, Jason looked for the map inside the pockets of his belt. He carefully put the folded map aside with his weapons as he got ready to strip to wash himself on the small lake. However, he stopped on his tracks as soon as he overheard something.

Jason thought he could see the whole lake as soon as he reached it. However, he looked for the source of the sound, that he could swear it sounded like someone humming, and saw that a small part of the lake was actually covered by a amount of bushes and leaves, hiding it together with a few trees. Always careful about his surroundings, Jason picked up one of his knives and followed the sound until he reached the bushes. He couldn’t see nothing because of the thick leaves and this small part of the lake was surrounded by trees, so it was not like he could go by another way. Carefully, he tried to put his hands on one of the bushes, trying to open some space between the leaves to see anything.

He was surprised to see that there was a big space behind the bushes and trees with a small part of the lake present there. What caught his attention, however, was that there was some clothes discarded on the lake’s edge. But there was no one there and the humming he was hearing before had stopped.

“...Shit!-”

Before he could act, Jason heard the noise of something falling and, right after, the weight of something, _someone_ , sitting on top of his waist.

“Wha-!”

“Not so smart of you to let all your stuff there while you get off watching someone bathing. Guess even forests are getting dangerous now, huh.” The owner of the voice said, pressing his own body against Jason’s.

“I could say the same, you creep! I wasn’t watching you, I was just curious-”

“Huh? That voice... Is that you, Jason?”

“Wha-”

Before Jason could even argue and ask how this fucking creep asshole knew him, the dude left Jason’s body, pulled him from under the bushes and turned him over.

“What you could say, it’s really you. Now that’s a surprise.” the owner of the voice said as he sat again on Jason’s waist.

Staring stunned at the owner of the voice, Jason could only release a sigh.

“...What are you doing here, Your Highness...?”

Jason sighed, already feeling exhausted as soon as he saw the bright smile of First Prince Richard Grayson, called Dick by his closer friends, on top of him.

Completely naked.

“I could ask the same of you. What is one of the best knights of Gotham doing being creepy and watching people bathe on a lake?” Dick grinned, like he was absolutely amused by the situation.

“Like I said! I wasn’t watching anyone, I heard humming while I was trying to wash myself because of the heat, asshole.” Jason sighed as Dick laughed of his annoyance.

He and Dick were....somewhat friends. Since he was one of the youngest knights, Dick insisted he and Jason trained together when they were children, being close in age and all. Dick was a bit older, 3 years or so, but that never stopped him from being friendly with Jason. Neither his status as first prince did.

Even if they were both busy with their own obligations, Dick still found time to go over the Knight’s quarters to find Jason to chat..... Or _do another kind_ of activities.

“So. What are you doing here, anyway?” Dick said as he laid on top of Jason, not caring one bit he was completely naked. He never cared, anyway.

“...I was supposed to find you. You’re about one week late since you’re supposed to arrive on Gotham. King Bruce got worried and sent me to find any signs of you or your convoy.” Jason said as he tried to ignore the fact Dick was on top of him, completely naked and kind of grinding against his own groin.

“Oh, that’s right. I was actually going back by foot since I was close to Gotham already. I was right over the other city, two or three days of a walking distance. But then bandits tried to rob me. I had to beat them on the road but I had to go back to the city since they hurt me a bit.”

“...That’s what you get for being careless and not using a carriage. You’re a fucking prince, for fuck’s sake.” Jason said.

“Aw, were you worried about me, Jason?” Dick grinned.

“Not a bit. But the king gets worried and then the chief knight gets antsy and its a pain on the ass for everyone.”

“Well, you seem very happy to see me again, though.” Dick said as he pushed his own _very naked hips_ against Jason’s crotch. Jason whimpered and even with his crotch covered by his trousers it was possible to feel his erection.

“...That’s your own damn fault for sitting on top of me looking like this.” Jason spitted, trying to hide his own embarrassment. However, he found his voice again when he felt Dick’s fingers on his trousers, untying the knot that held it together on his waist.

“The fuck you doing, sir?”

“Well, you said its my fault, right? Then, as future ruler of Gotham, it’s only appropriate I take care of you to make up for my mistake, right?” Dick said as he pulled Jason’s trousers to his legs, freeing his cock.

“You damn horny prince.” Jason tried to sound annoyed but his complaints died on his tongue as he felt Dick’s hands on his cock, pushing his own erection together with Jason’s.

“That’s your fault, my dear loyal knight.” Dick smirked as he panted against Jason’s face as he kept stroking their cocks together. “I have been away for a month, how could I resist when I saw the one spying me was not one disgusting creep but my beloved knight whom I missed so much?” Dick whimpered as he let his body down, kissing Jason.

It had been way too long. They were always too busy, but they never been too far away from each other for more than some days. Jason felt like he would faint from pleasure, Dick’s tongue on his mouth and his hands rubbing their cocks together. He missed Dick’s hands, he missed _him,_ fuck. He could almost be glad to have been sent away on this hellish heat wearing his armor if only he had been able to find Dick.

“Jason, Jason, Jay...hng....” Dick whimpered, rubbing his face on Jason’s. He moaned as he stroked harder and harder, earning Jason’s loud moans as a reward.

“Aah, fuck, fuck,...fuck Dick, I’m..I’m gonna-”

Before he could finish his sentence, Jason came all over himself and Dick’s. Breathing hard, he enjoyed Dick’s moans signaling his own release as he felt Dick’s hot spurts on his body.

It was so hot these days, but Jason just didn’t care and he just enjoyed the hot mess they were, feeling Dick’s body on top of his. They just enjoyed listening each other breathing for a while, until Dick raised his body and smiled for Jason.

“Okay, that lake hidden there is great to wash ourselves. How about we do this together and you take me home ?”

“....That was the plan all along.” Jason said, his annoyance evident on his voice.

But it’s not like he could ever deny Dick of whatever he wanted, anyway. So he just let himself be pulled on the cold, refreshing water with his prince as he planned their trip back on his head.

It was going to be a looong trip back home.

He was feeling annoyed and excited for the next days.

....Mostly excited.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! As always, comments are always appreciated!!


End file.
